Giovanni Ribisi
Giovanni Ribisi - Antonino Giovanni Ribisi (ur. 17 grudnia 1974 w Los Angeles w stanie Kalifornia, USA), amerykański aktor. Ogólnie Jako aktor zadebiutował mając trzynaście lat, zagrał wtedy w telewizyjnym serialu My Two Dads z 1987, za który nominowano go do Nagrody Młodych Artystów. Steven Spielberg zauważył młodego aktora, jego występy w filmach SubUrbia i The Postman (1997) zrobiły na nim duże wrażenie, i w 1998 r. obsadził go w filmie Szeregowiec Ryan. W 1999 r. Ribisi zdobył amerykańską nagrodę ShoWest Convention − uznano go za dobrze rokujący talent. Telewizyjna publiczność zna go jako brata Phoebe, Franka Jr., z komediowego serialu Przyjaciele. Wcześniej w swej karierze regularnie występował w nadmienionym serialu My Two Dads oraz przebojowych Cudownych latach. Pojawił się też w Z archiwum X, Nowojorscy gliniarze i Szpital Dobrej Nadziei. Był żonaty z Mariah O'Brien (18.03.1997 − 03.11.2001, rozwód), ma córkę Lucię (ur. 1997). Ma również siostrę-bliźniaczkę, Marissę. Należy do Kościoła Scjentologicznego. Jest aktywnym scjentologiem, był obecny podczas otwarcia kontrowersyjnego muzeum "Psychiatry: An Industry to Death" (dosł. "Psychiatria: Przemysł do śmierci") w grudniu 2005 roku. W wolnych chwilach grywa na gitarze, słucha muzyki heavymetalowej (Van Halen, Black Sabbath). Bardzo lubi szybką jazdę samochodem. Filmografia * 2009: Avatar jako Parker Selfridge * 2009: Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) jako Alvin Karpis * 2008: Teresa Raquin (Therese Raquin) jako Camille * 2007: Ktoś całkiem obcy (Perfect Stranger) jako Miles Haley * 2006: Siedem żyć (The Dead Girl) jako Rudy * 2006: Za cenę życia (10th & Wolf) jako Joey * 2006: Dog Problem, The jako Solo * 2005: Ciało za milion (Big White, The) jako Ted * 2005: Mam na imię Earl (My Name Is Earl) jako Ralph (gościnnie) * 2005: Lightfield's Home Videos * 2004: Lot Feniksa (Flight of the Phoenix) jako Elliott * 2004: Sky Kapitan i świat jutra (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) jako Dex Dearborn * 2004: Brat ukochanego (Love's brother) jako Angelo * 2003: Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) jako Junior * 2003: Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy (Masked and Anonymous) jako Żołnierz * 2003: Między słowami (Lost in Translation) jako Mąż Charlotte * 2003: I Love Your Work jako Gray Evans * 2003: Sekcja 8. (Basic) jako Kendall * 2002: Niebo (Heaven) jako Filippo * 2001: Strzał w serce (Shot in the Heart) jako Mikal Gilmore * 2001: Zdaniem Spencera (According to Spencer) jako Louis * 2000: Ryzyko (Boiler Room) jako Seth Davis * 2000: Dotyk przeznaczenia (Gift, The) jako Buudy Cole * 2000: 60 sekund (Gone in Sixty Seconds) jako Kip Raines * 1999: Przekleństwa niewinności (Virgin Suicides, The) jako Narrator (głos) * 1999: Gorsza siostra (Other Sister, The) jako Daniel McMahon * 1999: Wściekłość (All the Rage) jako Sidney Lee * 1999: Ekipa wyrzutków (Mod Squad, The) jako Pete Cochrane * 1998: Phoenix jako Joey Schneider * 1998: Szkocka i mleko (Scotch and Milk) jako Marty * 1998: Jakaś dziewczyna (Some Girl) jako Jason * 1998: W pułapce (Alptraum im Airport) jako Student * 1998: Szeregowiec Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) jako Medic Wade * 1997: Wysłannik Przyszłości (Postman, The) jako Bandit 20 * 1997-2000: Hunger, The jako Eddie Foden (1999) (gościnnie) * 1997: Zagubiona autostrada (Lost Highway) jako Steve 'V' * 1997: First Love, Last Rites jako Joey * 1996: Na przedmieściach (SubUrbia) jako Jeffrey 'Jeff' * 1996: Grób (Grave, The) jako Wex * 1996: Szaleństwa młodości (That Thing You Do!) jako Chad * 1995: Rozpruwacz umysłów (Outpost, The) jako Scott * 1994-1998: Ellen jako Kasjer (gościnnie) * 1994-2000: Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope) jako Michael Weber (1995) (gościnnie) * 1994-2004: Przyjaciele (Friends) jako Frank Jr. (gościnnie) * 1993: Prawdziwe przygody mamy morderczyni (Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom, The) jako Pete Reyes * 1993-2005: Nowojorscy gliniarze (NYPD Blue) jako Bruce Mackie (gościnnie) * 1993-2002: Z Archiwum X (X Files, The) jako Darren Peter Oswald (gościnnie) * 1993: Family Album jako Elvis DeMattis (1993) * 1991-1995: Commish, The jako Joey Burke (gościnnie) * 1991: Davis Rules jako Skinner Buckley * 1990: Blossom jako Mitchell * 1988-1993: Cudowne lata (Wonder Years, The) jako Jeff Billings (1992-1993) * 1988: Akt wiary (Promised a Miracle) jako Wesley * 1987-1997: Świat według Bundych (Married... with Children) jako Teddy (gościnnie) * 1987-1990: My Two Dads jako Cory Kupkus (1987-1990) * 1985-1989: Twilight Zone, The jako Teddy (1985) (gościnnie) * 1984-1989: Autostrada do nieba (Highway to Heaven) jako Curtis Johnson (gościnnie) de:Giovanni Ribisi en:Giovanni Ribisi fr:Giovanni Ribisi ru:Джованни Рибизи Kategoria:Aktorzy